Answer Me
by AkumaCrimson
Summary: Marks...crosses over his forehead, a boding wrath that is stronger than his own will. A dark world, a vengeance, a hatred for the apostles of God...and the Innocence. "Never forgive the Innocence." TyKan
1. Pain and Wrath

Hello, everyone! So this is my first multi-chapter fic ever. I'm so excited! If you have not done so, check out my other fic "My Precious Gift." Something to get some laughs at and such. This one will be centered mostly on Kanda, and how the Noah of Wrath is slowly taking over. This is also a thank you to the people who have read the other fic and have reviewed it! I was very happy at the feedback. It made me happy, and brought less doubt on my writing. A big thanks again! (You guys know who you are) Oh just a hint, Tyki isn't here. It centers on what Kanda is doing right now. Tyki will appear in the next chapter, I assure you.

Also, if it isn't obvious enough, Kanda is turning into the Noah of Wrath. I see those kind of fics where he turns into a Noah, just not a specific kind of Noah. Why the Memory of Wrath? A) He killed Skinn, B) -ahem- he is temperamental, and C) All others are taken, except for Wrath, since Skinn was the only who was truly 'killed' in the Ark.

**Pairing:** Tyki x Kanda, TyKan

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Cussing, Violence, Crazy!Kanda, OOC-ness, Maybe some Mature content later on.

**Summary:** A searing pain that even the lotus cannot heal, never leaving his sights even once. Marks...crosses over his forehead, a boding wrath that is stronger than his own will. A dark world, a vengeance, a hatred for the apostles of God...and the Innocence. A voice faintly whispers into his head, repeating the words over and over again like a never ending hourglass. "Never forgive the Innocence."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man. Katsura Hoshino owns it all.

* * *

**Pain and Wrath**

"Unghh...." A groan sounded across the dark-lit room, the early presence of the blinding sun coming through his broken window. Kanda sat up against the headboard of his bed, holding his head with one hand while the other was holding himself steady so as not to fall on the bed again. Not again. This seemed to happen a lot now, feeling troubling pain that seemed to throb in his head without an apparent reason. It felt as if a load of bricks weighed suddenly upon his too tired shoulders or just plain pain overcome in his body. He had asked the stupid Supervisor about this problem he was facing (not that he had admitted it was some kind of problem for him), though even the so-called Chief of the Science Division didn't know what was happening to him, apparently. Tch, what help that ass was.

There was also another problem that came along with this unforeseen pain. Whenever Kanda had the chance to train, he could feel drops of liquid drip down his face, and it sure wasn't sweat. It was a different color, had a different smell to it; blood. As weird as it had been, there was no wound on him anywhere on his head indicating any sort of injury. There was the faint trickle of pain throbbing in his head, but Kanda doubted that was what made blood appear. The Japanese man paid it no mind, seeing as it would have been healed by the lotus sooner or later anyway. Though he had to hope that it would not appear again, seeing as it was a waste for the lotus to use its healing powers for such a simple injury that even he wasn't aware of. It was like the plague following closely behind his tail.

The Japanese man got up from his place on the bed, dressing up in his usual exorcist attire before heading out of his room to get his usual serving of soba. It might even help weaken the pain a little bit, if he was lucky. Upon stepping to the canteen, the trickle of pain still evident on his head, he was glad to see that there was only a few people gathered, most of them Finders. Good, Kanda wasn't feeling up to handling those idiots (mainly Allen and Lavi) right about now, not with the stupid headache he has. Those troubles would only add up to this unwelcome pain, which was something Kanda does not want at the moment.

Ordering his usual tea and soba from Jerry, Kanda walked over to his usually empty table, settling himself down the chair and started eating. The silence was appreciating, but even with the soba in his system, the ever throbbing pain inside his head just wouldn't stop. It was irritating, so much so that Kanda just wanted to kill the next person who even lays a finger on him. Not even the tea was working. _What is the stupid problem with this headache anyway?! _Kanda mentally cursed to himself, though kept eating his meal in complete silence. The small chatter of Finders and the sizzling of the grill were the only things that actually produced any sound in the canteen.

After finishing his meal (which did not help at all), Kanda stood and dropped off his empty meal down by the counter. Turning to leave, Kanda passed all the people who had suddenly flooded into the canteen to get their usual serving of breakfast. Man, it suddenly got crowded in the room. What happened, some alarm woke up every single person in the Order? Huh, that would have been a show. Entering the halls, he decided that maybe getting more sleep would let the aching inside his head subside for a little while. Or better, it could rid him of this stupid pain altogether. Ah, that would have been better! At least, that was what Kanda had hoped for.

As he went deeper into the building, the amount of people lessened, going in the opposite direction as him. Of course, no one would be expected to go back to their own rooms, seeing that it was just the beginning of the long day. Locating his room out of all the others, Kanda went inside, closing the door behind him and locking it properly, laying down his bed in a very ungraceful way, not bothering to take off his exorcist attire. Heck, he was too tired as hell to even take them off. Not that he cared about sleeping with the clothes on.

Snuggling comfortably into the pillows, Kanda had tried to fade away from consciousness, though the pain still stung from inside his head.

* * *

"Everyone, it seems that our dear Noah of Wrath is starting to awaken."

Every Noah in the room turned to face the Millennium Earl, ceasing all chatter and noise to hear what he had to say. It was rather good process, so to speak. First, they had found out that Allen Walker is the fourteenth himself, so it wouldn't take much to drag the boy over to their side. Now, after almost all the Noah had been gathered, the Noah of Wrath is starting to awaken. It is rather soon for him to have awakened, but that was not really much of a problem for them. In fact, it was a good thing. They had to admit, it is rather convenient that almost everyone is present in this war.

"Ne, Earl, when are we going to meet him?" Road was the first to break the silence, hugging the Millennium Earl by the neck, a twisted grin plastered on her face. She was curious as to who or how the new Noah would supposedly act towards all this. Skin had been a puppet to those powerful emotions, even if he had struggled greatly against it. Not that it would change; the memory of Wrath is a great deal to handle, even for one with such a powerful will.

"Soon, Road. Seems that the boy is trying to resist." The Earl responded, drinking his cup of tea down in one sip (how can he with the teeth blocking the way?!).

"Eh...Do you know who he is?"

"Well, all I know it's an exorcist,"

With what the Earl said, every single Noah in the room gaped at him, not able to believe their ears. Well, there was the thing with Allen Walker holding the Innocence and the Memory of the Musician, so there was a possibility of the new Noah being one too. Though that happening was a fairly slim chance, almost close to zero because of the Innocence obstructing for the memory to fully come inside the person. Must be why the process is taking some time, despite for the guy to have such a strong will.

"Do not worry everyone. Our dear Noah of Wrath would surely come." The Millennium Earl assured everyone; sure that even one such as Allen Walker would come to their side soon. Though he had to admit, his brother still needs to learn some manners.

* * *

A dark world, weeping souls that are lost in the lonely world for all eternity. Bones, dozens of them covering the ground, barely any visible traces of the earth underneath. The arms outstretched to the sky, as if wanting to reach up and grab anything that stumbles upon it and make it plummet down to the dark abyss below. The fires roared with a burning rage, a hellish color masking upon the endless pit of despair, souls of the lost entering the hellfire. Amidst the dark world, there was laughter. A sinister figure clad in a black robe, lifeless bodies and slithering snakes surrounding under the figure's hidden feet, though he looked to be floating in midair rather than touching the ground.

"Never forgive. Never forgive." That voice, annoying as it was, kept repeating those same words over and over again, chanting them like an endless, toneless music.

"Stop!" Kanda yelled to that annoying voice, holding his head with hands as if to control the overcoming pain that throbbed in his head. Damn it, what is this place anyway?! It looked to be some sort of living Hell, or it could be hell itself, not that he would know of such. Even though he strained his voice to yell at the jerk that kept laughing and chanting those damn words, he did not stop on bit. It seemed to ring out more into his ears, getting louder by the second.

"No matter what, never forgive!" **[1]**

"Stop it!"

* * *

Kanda woke up with a start, sweat dripping at the contours of his pale face, breathing a bit ragged as if he had just fought dozens of Level 4's. Chest heaving, Kanda looked around his room, dark blue orbs scanning the place. Hm, seems that nothing was wrong or out of place.

"What the hell...." The Japanese man muttered, holding his aching head with his right hand for what felt like the 100th time this day. When will the pain ever stop?! There was one thing Kanda had noticed was different. When he had felt his forehead, he had froze almost immediately. There was something on his temple, like some sort of mark or scar. In fact, the marks were lined up along his head in a straight row. Jumping out of his bed in an almost inhumane speed, Kanda ran over to the bathroom in his room, wanting to get a look in the mirror to see what the fuck is going on. Though when he looked over at the mirror, his eyes were wide and filled with evident shock in them at what the mirror had shown instead of his own reflection.

There was a figure clad in white, like a shadow that has only changed its color. There was a line on its head, showing rows of teeth that were directed at the male, a dark smile upon those lips. "What the fuck?!" was Kanda's immediate reaction to that, not knowing what the hell is going on or what that _thing_ was supposed to be. **[2]**

"Never forgive. Never forgive. Never...Never....Never...Forgive..." The reflection started chanting those words, which was the same in the dream, getting louder and louder by each passing minute. Kanda contemplated about shattering the mirror into tiny little pieces. But then, the simple act wouldn't accomplish anything. Well, maybe to get that thing to stop saying those words.

Deciding to act on instincts, Kanda was about to shatter the annoying mirror, before a knock on his room door resounded through the thick walls, almost unnoticeable with the figure chanting the same thing over and over again. Though hard to believe, Kanda managed to pick up the sound and stopped his fist from connecting with the glass, muttering incoherent things in Japanese about how stupid this situation was and how foolish of a person that had knocked on his door is. Leaving the bathroom (oh good, it stopped) and down to his door, Kanda glared at it with so much force that it might burn into hellfire and drop down into nothing but ashes. Deciding to kill the person who so rudely interrupted him, Kanda grinned menacingly at the thought and opened the door just a bit, peering out the door to see who the unlucky victim is for the day. At seeing said person, the Japanese man had prompted to grab Mugen and chop off that old man hair of the fucking moyashi. Yup, it was the same old man hair, all right.

Oh how great. Maybe the boy would be a good target to vent his anger on.

Allen, seeing the door slightly ajar and Kanda's fierce glare from behind the darkness, laughed nervously and waved his gloved hand nonchalantly. The latter glared harder and fiercer, making a small "che" sound out of pure irritation. "What the hell do you want, moyashi?!" Kanda asked, voice sounding rather tired, even though he tried his best to sound as angry as possible with his condition.

"It's Allen! I came to inform you that Komui-san wanted to see you in his office. He said that he has a mission for you," The albino responded with a firm tone, noticing that the older male was constantly hiding himself amongst the vast darkness inside his room. The only visible sight of him was a singular blue eye that shone under the dim lighting, but other than that, it was covered with a never-ending darkness. Was there some problem with Kanda today?

"Che. I'll go later." The Japanese man responded. He was about to close the door when a gloved hand came and held the wood firmly between lithe fingers. Kanda raised a delicate eyebrow at that. What's bugging the moyashi?

"But Komui-san said..."Allen began, and then froze when he had managed to open the door fully, exposing the older male in front of him. Now he knew the reason why the latter didn't want to even come out of his room. "K-Kanda..."

The said male raised an eyebrow, wondering what spooked the moyashi all of a sudden. "What's bugging you, moyashi?"

"Umm...y-your head...t-there is the..."

"Hurry the hell up and say it!" Kanda yelled impatiently, feeling the throb on his head come back full force. Damn, the stupid Brit isn't helping the situation one bit.

"The stigmata!" Allen put away all his shock and tried to get some sense into Kanda, glad that no one currently occupied the halls. It would cause quite an uproar in the Order if someone ever knew about...this. Pointing a finger to show what he meant, the albino was staring at the bleeding crosses that lined across the other's forehead. It looked like a stigmata, all right. But Allen had to wonder, why was Kanda turning into a Noah? Of course, he had tried to suppress the Noah inside him, but heck, Kanda had changed rather quickly. There were moments where he loses control to the 14th, but the crosses haven't even appeared in any part of his body!

The said male touched his temple again, feeling a sort of liquid mixed in with the marks he had felt earlier. Noticing the meaning behind the moyashi's words, Kanda's eyes went impossibly wide, not believing what is occurring to his body. That figure...just what is that thing in the mirror anyway?! "Fuck! What the hell is happening?!" The long-haired male continued his rant, occasionally switching from English to Japanese within a sentence. Most of what he said was colorful curse words, the other quarter was something about the Noah, though most were in Japanese.

"Calm down, Kanda! Let's not worry about this right now. Look, just wash your face and wrap it with bandages. Komui-san needs to see you now for the mission." Allen said in a hurry, receiving a glare in return. What, he was only trying to help! What an ungrateful arse Kanda sure is.

"Che. I can take care of this." Without giving the latter any time to response, Kanda shut the door and promptly walked back to the bathroom, glad to see that he was seeing his reflection again. That mood seemed to lessen with the appearance of the stigmata on his forehead. Hn, the moyashi was right. Question is, what had prompted something like this to happen to him? He wasn't even related to a fucking Noah in any way! Well, there was the time where he had killed off what's his face, but is that really a connection? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Whatever the case, he had to find out what is wrong with his body. Oh and the mission. Right...

Cleaning off the dried blood on his head, Kanda took some clean bandages inside the drawer and wrapped it around the marks, seeing at it covered them pretty well. Ah, he would have an excuse for such an obvious thing such as this. Head injury? It's possible. He'll convince the stupid Supervisor that he had cut himself a bit deep in the forehead while training and it needed to take some time to heal. He could just take it off during the mission, so there was no problem with that. The Japanese man gave a very irritated sigh. That baka usagi was really the lucky bastard right now, since that stupid bandana of his could hide these stupid marks any day.

Grabbing Mugen and positioning it around his waist, Kanda opened the door and walked out to the halls of the Order, heading for Komui's office to get his mission and be done with it. The halls were noisy and mostly crowded, filled with Finders chatting away with each other. What time was it anyway? He hadn't bothered checking the time, since he was in a hurry to get to his mission briefing, plus with all the shit with that thing in his mirror, the moyashi, and the stigmata.

Kanda had a sinking feeling everything was going to go wrong today. Of course, there was always something wrong happening if one is an exorcist, but today just might see the formation of a whole other problem. Great, as if the problems aren't piling up for the exorcists at the moment.

* * *

I had to leave it at that, since if I don't, then it would be a bit more longer. But then, I'm too lazy to continue it. Ah, the Noah part was kind of random....couldn't really find a chance to squeeze Tyki in there, for some unknown reason. A bit rushed too...

**1.** I went to the official English translation of Noah's Memory, so I don't know if what the figure thing said was the exact same thing. I was too lazy to check the ones online.

**2.** If you don't know what it is, refer to chapter 96 of the manga, part of Noah's Memory where it shows Skinn's past. He was in the bathroom while that big...white thing was being reflected in the mirror.

Drop a review? It motivates me into writing! And lifts up my self-esteem into writing more fics.


	2. Transformation

Happy (almost) Easter! Alright, let's celebrate with chapter two! Sorry if it took some time, writer's block was haunting me. Kanda finally goes to that mission! But the mission will finish in the next chapter, so yeah. I'm also thinking of putting up other pairings in this, though I'm not sure what. It's a maybe, so there might be one or there won't, we'll see. Also a big thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, and all that. You guys made me very happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man or its characters. That is why this site is called "Fan"Fiction.

* * *

**Transformation**

Great, a mission in Italy. It wasn't that bad to say per see, but at least it was a simple "get the Innocence" mission. Well, look at the bright side; he had actual targets to vent his anger, frustration and irritation on: either some Akuma that came to stop him or better yet, a Noah. Huh, if it was a Noah, then at least he could get an explanation about why the hell does he have a _fucking stigmata_ on him! If he gets no answer from one of those bastards, so help him, Kanda would commit seppuku. Either that or torture said Noah into telling him what hell is going on with his body.

....Okay, that did not come out quite right.

Whatever, he was going to get his answer no matter what the circumstances.

Stepping through the hallways and into the Ark room, Kanda nodded over to the people from the science division under patrol of the Ark, saying that he was sent by Komui on a mission. Often times, the Japanese man found himself constantly using the Ark for transportation, even if he is someone who prefers to take the more human way to the place. He had to admit, it made finishing missions much faster. The faster it is dealt with, the better. This time though, Kanda was going to do something else for a change: take his sweet time. He was never one to do such, but he just has this odd feeling of murdering something in reach with Mugen. Akuma were the perfect targets, since he really can't go around the Order and murdering the three most annoying people in his life at the moment, seeing as he would either get in trouble with the others or they take his Mugen away. That was something he did not want at the moment.

As Kanda went into the door to the Ark, he scanned around the city as he was inside, looking for the sign that said his destination: Italy. Even though these doors take someone to a certain place, it wasn't really that accurate at the location, unless you get the pianist to take you to that certain place; which was currently the idiotic beansprout. Least that said person already did it a few minutes ago prior to Kanda receiving his mission briefing. Good thing too, since he wasn't all that fond into seeing the albino again and listen to him talk about the whole problem about the stigmata. Least he will finally get his answer today.

Finding the door to the exact location as the mission (In Florence, Italy, to be exact), Kanda opened it and stepped through, seeing the same flight of stairs that he took when the Ark had managed to reform again. Huh, now that he thought about it, seemed like not long ago he had killed off one of the Noahs, Skin Bolic. Heh, now he is the one laughing. Kanda climbed the floating steps with no apparent rush, the sounds of his footsteps resounding through the empty dimension. The Ark still felt like it was being controlled by the Noah, with the way the doors seemed to float and stand upright in all directions, not to mention the steps are floating themselves, like being held up by invisible platforms. It was just...weird, or something along those lines. As his clear dark eyes found the door at the end of the stairs, Kanda hurried his pace a little bit, feeling his thirst for battle boil inside of him, growing stronger with each passing minute.

Finally reaching the door, Kanda stepped out of the Ark and out into the bright sun, met with the flurry of activity out in the bustling of the streets of Florence. Great, with this many people, Akuma attacks can come from just about anywhere. Well, least Kanda would notice, since whenever an Akuma comes along, people tend to run away and scream their heads out. He would have to look for that sign for now. Blending in with the crowd, the Japanese man started to walk towards the direction of the place where the recent strange happenings were supposed to be taking place: an old abandoned building.

* * *

"Tyki-pon, here is your mission for today." The Millennium Earl handed the Noah of Pleasure a single playing card, one that had writings on it for the Portuguese man's Innocence retrieval. More like a hunt, to be precise. Tyki took the black playing card from the Earl, flipping it to the front to see what kind of work it was for today.

_Florence, Italy._

_Innocence in an old abandoned building. Akuma cannot get in. The higher level ones cannot reach the innocence but can enter the building. Confirm presence of new Noah of Wrath from exorcist who comes._

Italy huh? Well at least it seemed to be interesting. Besides, if there is Innocence, there is bound to be an exorcist in the fray. Tyki had to ponder who the unlucky person is. You never know, the new Noah must also be the said exorcist that came to fetch the item. "Right away, Earl." Tyki responded, before heading down to the door Road had managed to materialize, stepping into it for his hunt of the day.

* * *

"Dumb shit...." Kanda muttered under his breath, panting heavily while Mugen was in his hand. He had arrived at the scene where the Innocence was supposed to be, but for some inhumane reason, he couldn't get in. Every time he slashed the door with his katana, it didn't make a single scratch, as if it was a repeat of the Timothy Innocence mission. That is just fucking great.... The weird thing was that no Akuma appeared while he tried to break into the force field, which was kind of odd for Akuma. And where the hell is the Noah bastard who is supposed to come whenever there is Innocence to be found?

"Fuck this." Kanda deactivated his sword and put it back in its sheath, brushing the invisible dust off his pants. He needed to at least get in the building so why is he wasting so much precious time?! Now if he had to remember...how did he, Marie, and the moyashi get in the building last time in the last mission? Right, they were lured in there for god knows what to fight two Level 4s and save the next Innocence holder, which happened to be a kid.

The Japanese man frowned, walking forward to take the handle of the door again and tried to pry it open. It didn't budge. What the hell? Is this the Innocence's doing or what? Kanda tried to push the door again, though it still didn't open a bit. He tried pulling on the handle, no use. _Damn it! This is getting nowhere!_ He thought sourly. It really is getting nowhere, to be truthful. Okay, one more time.

Taking a deep breath, the exorcist tried to push as hard as he could, but then a flash of light blinded his senses. In a reflex, Kanda shielded his eyes from the blinding light, but as soon as it came though, it was gone. Opening his eyes again, Kanda saw that the door had managed to open. Huh, well at least he could get to the Innocence now and get the mission over with. Stepping into the dark abyss inside the old building, hand steady on the hilt of his sword, Kanda took cautious steps while his dark sapphire irises were scanning through the darkness. It was eerily quiet inside, which means that there is either no Akuma or Noah in the building or Kanda is not close enough to hear any of the chatter. Now what did the Supervisor said again about where the Innocence was?

_Finders found the piece of Innocence on the third floor. Though they tried to get close to it, either an Akuma killed them off before they even took one step near it or there was a force surrounding it that made it unapproachable. Even the Akuma could not reach it._

Right. And what, Komui thought he was able to retrieve the Innocence because he is an exorcist?

As Kanda went deeper into the building, his eye sight adjusted to the never ending darkness, and he had managed to find the stairs leading to the second floor, though it was a bit run down after the years. Climbing up wearily, the Japanese teen swore he just heard laughter from upstairs. It was either that or the faint chatter of unrecognizable voices. It was really high pitched, though some of them ranged in the lower octaves. The only solution to that is Akuma or Noah. Come on, no ordinary human had any reason to go inside this abandoned building, let alone at least get inside the building in the first place. It was odd though, if there was Akuma in here, then why didn't they attack him? Aren't they able to sense the Innocence? Questions aside, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and activated it, trying not to make any sound of any sort, since he didn't even know what level is the Akuma, how many there were, or if they are accompanied by a Noah. Even then he couldn't fight all of them alone. He is still human after all. Or partly human, in the least.

Taking wary steps up the stairs, he heard the chatter getting louder and louder the closer he got to the second floor. From the sounds Kanda heard, there is about a little bit less than five Akuma, maybe lower than that. Though he wasn't sure if there was a Noah with them or what level they were. He was pretty sure they aren't level 1s, seeing those Akuma couldn't even talk or have another subconscious. So it was either a level 2 and above. That's just fantastic. This mission might take a little bit longer than he planned it to be.

* * *

"Tyki-sama, I sense another Innocence approaching." One of the Akuma had announced, seeming to fill with sudden adrenaline when it had mentioned the mere presence of Innocence. It can only mean an exorcist, of course!

The Noah of Pleasure stopped moving towards the glowing Innocence he was supposed to destroy, grinning a little at the thing mentioned. Well, Innocence doesn't usually appear randomly out of thin air so it could only mean one thing: an exorcist. What fun this will be, like killing two birds with one stone. "Good, must be the exorcist. Don't attack him yet. The Earl said I have to check if he is the new Noah of Wrath." Tyki ordered. Both the Level 4 and 3 Akuma nodded and stepped aside to let the Noah pass. The Portuguese man went ahead and stepped out of the room where the Innocence is located, walking through the path he had took before to the sets of stairs leading to the third floor. He'll have to wait there for the exorcist.

Tyki had to wonder though, who would be his prey for today? On occasions, the exorcist-in-question is usually the Allen Walker boy, with the occasional partner he comes with on missions. Though he was sure it is only one exorcist who came, since the Akuma didn't say anything about sensing a pair of Innocence approaching at once. Maybe it's the boy with the eyepatch, but that boy is hardly present without another exorcist, so that might be a slim chance. Then of course, there is that young lady believed to be the holder of the Heart, and her appearing is possible. Lastly, there is the Japanese samurai who had managed to kill off Skin Bolic when they were in Edo. Well, most of the exorcists he meets were those four, so it was slim that he is going to see a new face. Well, he'll find that out soon enough.

* * *

Kanda warily went up the second set of stairs leading up to the 3rd floor of the building. It was obvious that there is danger near that piece of Innocence, but Kanda willingly took a risk for it, just for personal pride. Of course, Kanda Yuu would never turn back without so much as a fight for that Innocence. Plus the fact he wanted answers about his problem happening lately.

Stepping up to the third floor, Kanda noted that everything surrounding him was dead silent, even though he swore he heard chatter going on just a minute ago. Did they leave just like that? No, the only other exit besides where Kanda had come from is actually destroying the building to form a hole and make some sort of flashy exit. Well, there was that Noah girl who had those doors that travel through dimensions, so that was also a possibility. Then there is the chance they found out about him being inside the building....

Looking around the area, gripping Mugen tighter than before, Kanda was on high alert for any incoming surprise attacks. When his senses picked up something that felt light and unmoving, the teen spun around and took his offensive position with Mugen at ready to attack. What he had actually seen made him freeze on the spot entirely. What he suspected the thing to be is a lone butterfly fluttering about around him, one that radiated an ominous violet color. Though Kanda knew better that it was no normal insect. It was a Tease. Shit, then that means-

"Hello, exorcist." A voice whispered from behind him. Kanda almost jumped from surprise, if he was a normal person. Being ever the alert one, he took the offensive and turned around feverishly, pointing the tip of his sword at the area where the voice supposedly came from. The figure he had turned to was in fact a Noah, with long dark hair held in a low ponytail, a white dress shirt that exposed some of the ashen skin underneath, revealing some scars that looked to be rows of crosses across the body. What was really painstakingly familiar was the pair of golden irises staring playfully back at his dark ones, that demonic grin plastered on the Noah's face. At once, his guesses were proven to be correct when he had managed to see the real Noah in the flesh.

The fucking Noah of Pleasure. Oh this is just great. Could this day get any better?! ...Scratch that, it will all go downhill starting this moment.

Tyki only chuckled at Kanda's antics, raising one hand to capture the butterfly by his ashen fingers. So it seemed to be the little Japanese samurai he met in Edo. Kanda Yuu, was it? "Fancy meeting you here, exorcist. Seems like you're a bit too late if you want that Innocence." The Noah said coolly while brushing off some of his stray locks from his dark skin, revealing the row of crosses that situated on his temple: the stigmata. Kanda stared at the marks for a little bit, wondering if he did have any chance to ask about his problem without giving this Noah the wrong idea. Of course, Kanda knew that this Noah is one to misinterpret such things. Though the teen didn't respond at the other's words, only glared at the Noah while gripping his Innocence tighter, his knuckles turning a deathly white.

Should he? Or should he not? Part of his mind was telling him to never ask a Noah for any kind of help, even though he knew only a Noah would have knowledge in his own problem. The other part of him wanted answers to it all, wanting to end the continuous nightmares and searing pain that flowed into him. Screw it, Kanda will just go on natural instincts on his own part, especially dealing with said Noah right in front of him now. Setting his mind, the male let his instincts kick in, which was now yelling to his nerves 'kill the enemy!' The male went ahead and lunged towards Tyki, Mugen at ready to attack, eyes ablaze with a combination of hatred in anger. Tyki took the offensive, letting the butterfly in his hand flutter away while he blocked the blow with his left arm, having materialized it into a hard substance. "Che!" Kanda jumped back to his normal place. The Noah only raised an eyebrow, though he had a very wide smirk on his face.

"Fuck you Noah!"

"Feisty little thing, aren't we?" Tyki started, and then stopped when he looked at the other in a calculating manner. First of all, what is with the bandage on the boy's head? Every time he would see this particular exorcist, there wasn't eye or ear that he seemed to have any injury. Or on occasions, the wound only closes itself. And what is the change for this time in particular? Remembering what the playing card had said, the Portuguese man couldn't help but let his smirk widen for a little bit more. To Kanda, it looked like the other had gotten a somewhat brilliant idea, though he didn't know what it was about. "What are you grinning about?!" The teen hissed impatiently as he was being stared at by the Noah, for some unknown reasons. Plus that damn smirk is really getting onto his nerves.

"Boy, what happened to your forehead?"

....Shit. Oh right, and the stupid moyashi said wrapping it in bandages is a good thing. Well, better than parading around the place with the stigmata visible on his temple, that much is true enough.

Kanda instinctively reached for his forehead with his free hand, glaring with more force at the Noah of Pleasure. Why oh why did the enemy have to find that out so soon?! "It's none of your busi-" The Japanese man started, though he was stopped when he felt a sudden pain enter his head. It was like the same every time he woke up in his own bed, this time though the ever present pain inside his head felt more destructive, as if his head was splitting right in two. Dropping Mugen on the floor with a loud clang, Kanda used both of his hands to wrap itself around his head, all the while his mouth was screaming in excruciating pain. Tyki only watched the process, golden eyes glinting with obvious victory. Well, at least his statements are now confirmed: this boy is their new Noah of Wrath.

Light started to spill from parts of Kanda's body, accompanied by raging flashes of blinding light. By now, both of the Akuma that accompanied Tyki went down to see what the commotion was about. Both the Level 3 and Level 4 looked at the Noah of Pleasure, then to the sight of the raging exorcist in front of them. They wanted to question what was going on or why Tyki isn't fighting with the teen, though the Portuguese man only silenced them, purging them to watch the spectacular event. The Akuma were curious, but decided to follow his orders and watch the events unfold.

Meanwhile inside Kanda's head, there was the scene of the same place in his nightmare. The same dark skies, the raging inferno, the wails and cries of the lost souls, then the cruel laughter that filled in the air with much more capacity in volume than when it happened in his nightmare. Then that same cloaked figure went up to his lone form amongst the mess inside this apocalyptic world, with Kanda's form retreating from it, getting closer to the deep abyss below. His expression did not waver to fear, only glaring as the cloaked figure stopped in front of him, pointing the sharp end of its massive scythe on the tip of the teen's chin. Kanda only gulped the lump forming on his throat, though his eyes never showed any form of horror, panic, or fear in its dark pools.

"No matter what, never forgive the Innocence!" The figure shouted as it slashed through Kanda's forehead, the exorcist screaming in the new pain entering his system, while the gash made rows of crosses appear on his forehead, blood gushing from the new wounds to roll on his pale face. The Japanese man suddenly felt his body getting heavier, falling back to the deep abyss behind him, getting covered in the never ending darkness. The last thing he registered before coming back to the real world was the sound of insane laughter yet again and a white figure smiling in front of him, showing rows of teeth.

"AHHHH!" Kanda finally gave a shout louder than what he had been producing beforehand, the flashes of light surrounding his body getting more frequent as his eyes turned a clear white, reflecting lifelessness in them. He turned his head up as if facing the sky, summoning a flash of powerful thunder that stroke him head on, all the while screaming to his heart's content. Rows of crosses started to appear through the white bandages on his temple, while crimson blood poured from his cheeks down to the floor. Tyki stepped back a little while covering his eyes from the strong light pouring in, both the Akuma doing the same thing. He was amazed that the Memory of Wrath awoke in such a powerful way, maybe because the Innocence is trying to obscure it from fully getting into the boy. Speaking of the Innocence, the boy's sword started to glow immensely too, so it also proved Tyki's point.

As the light started to fade away, Kanda's skin started to turn a darker shade of brown, while his lips were no longer screaming, instead is showing a very malevolent grin, golden irises filling his once dark orbs. His dark ashen fingers reached up to his forehead, removing the bandage obscuring the crosses from view. The light had faded fully now, only leaving them to the light of the sun shining through some of the broken windows. Now Kanda stood in his exorcist attire, though his skin is now a dark color, comparing itself to Tyki's own, the stigmata in full view on his temple, his dark hair out of its ponytail as it brushed his body, framing his perfectly lithe yet muscular form. The streaks on his left shoulder turned bigger, meaning that Kanda must have used up some of the petals in the lotus hourglass. He had a feral grin on his face, showing some rows of sharp teeth as he stared with a pair of golden orbs back to the Noah of Pleasure.

Meanwhile, Tyki was staring with an impressed expression, looking at the teen in an up and down manner. Both of the Akuma looked very shell-shocked, though they had to admit they were honored at seeing that kind of sight. Tyki walked over to the teen as Kanda picked up his sword from the ground, looking at it with unseen interest in his eyes. Innocence, he was supposed to never forgive the Innocence, never. Yet, what is he supposed to do with this one? Kanda took his gaze from the sword in his hand to the other Noah standing right in front of him. Kanda gave the other that malicious grin of his, while Tyki seemed to take some interest in this boy. How very cunning of the new Noah of Wrath. "Good morning to you, Kanda. Or I should say Wrath." The Noah of Pleasure said, knowing too much how the Millennium Earl would say to greet your other 'siblings' with such. Besides, not like the other would respond so eagerly to that.

Kanda could only look at Tyki with an unseen glint in his eyes, amused of such a greeting. He should be amused, no? Then the two Akuma also went ahead and approached the teen, saying almost the same thing as the other Noah did, except they called him 'Noah-sama.' Hn, this might get a little bit of adjusting to. As a response to the greetings he received, Kanda could only nod his head while his smirk was still there, directed mostly at the Noah of Pleasure.

_Now is when the fun starts.

* * *

_Whew, the actual transformation part was hard. Sorry if it seemed rushed in some parts, I'm too lazy to go back and edit it....

Hope that was what people wanted! Starting here, Kanda will be very much OOC, since I don't even know how he can act as the Wrath...

Review please? If you do, chapter three might be typed up faster! (It's maybe though, but I think I will finish it sooner since it's spring break!)


	3. Worry and Welcome

Bleh, it's almost midnight here and I finally finished Chapter 3. For Mother's Day, I guess? Anyway, thanks to marufu-chan for reviewing the last chapter! And to the people who favorited, alerted and such. Fairly long chapter, I guess. Tried to make it as long as I could with school being busy.

**Warning: **Major dose of OOC-ness. Kanda mostly, also Sheryl and Tyki somewhat.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Worry and Welcome**

"Kanda-kun? Kanda-kun? Are you there?"

"What's wrong, Komui-san?" Allen had promptly asked when he noticed that the Supervisor was trying to contact someone with a golem. Well, he knew it to be none other than Kanda, which made him worry a little bit. What happened to the Japanese teen's golem? Maybe he was just too busy fighting to pick it up! That must be the reason for it! Then again, a lot of things always go wrong in missions, particularly missions with Noah in them.

A knock from the door caught both of their attentions. Komui let the person to come inside his office, seeing none other than Lavi enter the room. He was wearing his usual exorcist attire, carrying a jumping dark golem in hand. Both Komui and Allen looked at each other with tense expressions, wary of the fact that the Bookman Jr. didn't have a golem to begin with. The redhead handed it over to the Supervisor after giving a small greeting to Allen along the way to the man's desk. "Found this lil' guy in the Ark room. Seems like someone left it there before going on a mission. Accidental or not, I don't know." The redhead explained, looking rather serious about the issue at hand even though he didn't know who's golem it belonged to. He knew that at times like this, it was no joking matter.

Komui gave the golem he was given a quick check, before giving out an exhausted sigh when he released the golem from his grasp. "It's Kanda-kun's golem. I didn't even think he would leave it behind." The statement caused both of the exorcists in the room to stiffen and give a worried glance to each other. Sure, they knew that Kanda was rather vigilant during his missions, plus the fact that he could heal faster than the average human being. Even though with all those factors, it didn't help the nagging feeling on the back of their heads to stop, seeming to scream trouble for their friend. Allen seemed more capricious than Bookman Jr., seeing as he knew about Kanda's "problem" that seemed to have risen just recently. It wasn't like Allen had predicted his friends were starting to turn into a Noah, far from it actually. Oh the irony of it all. Was fate mocking him or something? He was supposed to be the one to turn into a Noah, not anyone else!

"What are we going to do now, Komui-san?" The albino asked the Supervisor in a worried tone. Lavi had also opened up his ears to listen on what to do with the situation. Yuu-chan was his best friend, damn it! It was natural for him to worry! He knew enough Bookman would kick him if he ever admitted it out loud, but it was also for the sake of recording! In one way or another...

Komui only sighed in response again, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "All we could do is just...wait, I guess."

* * *

"Innocence...." Kanda whispered silently to himself, looking from the piece of glowing green Innocence then to the other Noah with him, lastly down to the sword he had on his hip. As much as he hated the items with a burning desire, his own will was fighting with his new self, saying that Mugen is not to be destroyed no matter the consequence. Call it an attachment to his sword, because well, it is his sword after all. It was the only thing he actually valued in his life, besides the lotus. Tyki had questioned him on what to do with his own Innocence, seeing as the Earl would want him to destroy it by now. But even the Noah of Pleasure knew the attachment of exorcists with their Innocence. Besides, who knew how much wrath this new Noah would unleash upon the family? Most of the time, Skin had been fairly behaved whenever it was with the Millennium Earl and other Noah, but to the exorcists, he was one angry god that should never be messed with. Yet this boy, this one exorcist, managed to kill that unstoppable wrath of the Noah and lived to tell the tale. Maybe not long enough though. The only difference to this boy as the new holder of Wrath was that he might not be so behaved like Skin was with the other Noah or the Earl. Surely the family would understand, in a way. Well, he hadn't seen the boy act aggressive with himself, so maybe that view would change.

To say that Tyki was impressed was an understatement, since he had also experienced the potential of the young exorcist back in Edo. He had to admit, the boy was pretty interesting at first, plus the fact he seemed to be well-trained enough with his sword to actually defeat one of their own. So maybe his Innocence would be a plus on their side? Besides that, it took great power to actually defeat one of the Noahs, which he did in the Ark. For the other exorcists, they only lost to them, not technically die by their own hands. There was also the fact that the boy should have died with Skin by now, being that no normal human being would ever live to such a battle with a Noah. Really, why are exorcists so hard to get rid of these days?

"Oi."

Tyki lost his train of thought when he heard the other Noah's voice, looking over to see Kanda looking at him with his darkened gold orbs, which was giving him a sort of silent question. Perhaps, to him, it looked more like he was asking him silently for permission, but for what, Tyki didn't know. By now, both of the Akuma left out of the building, saying something about sensing yet another Innocence in the vicinity and went ahead with the other Level 2s waiting outside to check things out. The Noah of Pleasure had already assured that he and Kanda would follow them after checking out the Innocence in the abandoned building. If it doesn't take too much of their time, that is. "What is it, Kanda?" Tyki asked promptly after staring at each other for a minute.

"..." Kanda only gazed at Tyki with his golden eyes, unsure of what to really say at the moment. He didn't know the real reason he had even called for the other Noah, let alone try and consult with him for something. Besides that, he didn't even know that something! Why was he even trying to talk to the Noah anyway? That he didn't know the answer to.

"Kanda?" Tyki questioned again, waving a nonchalant hand in front of the younger teen, who in response only slapped the hand away. " Che, nothing. Never mind." Kanda assured in an annoyed tone, walking ahead of the Noah and closer to the Innocence sitting idly at a small table. He just wanted to get this over and done with so that he could get some fucking answers to all the questions replaying in his head, questions only someone of the Noah would know or the Millennium Earl himself.

Well, one thing was answered: now he knew why the other finders couldn't place a single finger close to the Innocence. There was this unforeseen barrier covering the close perimeter of it, which is somewhat difficult to get through. He could see that some of the Akuma had tried to break it down, seeing as some electrical sparks were flying from the glass-like barrier, though to no avail in breaking it down. He would have guessed that Tyki would be able to go through it with his Noah powers. Then why did he need to come here in the first place? Kanda's face scrunched up at the thought.

Tyki went ahead and went into step with Kanda, standing next to the boy that was near the glowing Innocence in the middle of the room. "I know that you think I might be able to get through something like a barrier. Thing is I couldn't. It seems like the barrier is part of that Innocence." _And I can't go through Innocence. _The Portuguese man added mentally in his head. Of course, he knew that the other teen knew that fact already.

Kanda only grunted in response and gave out an irritated sigh. That was great, more time to waste in this hell hole with this Noah. Well, not like he has the right to say something like that, seeing as he is now a Noah himself. Glaring at the seemingly invisible glass barrier, Kanda took out Mugen and tried to activate it. For some reason, it worked but instead of that shining light that always glows along with his Mugen, there was this dim golden light that shone instead, almost like the thunder summoned by the angry god that never rests. As he fully unsheathed it, Kanda could see that his blade wasn't shining so proudly like before. It looked to be emitting a dark aura around it, even though that same golden glow was shining radiantly. The younger male nodded for the Noah to step back, which he did, a few feet away to the safe zone. Kanda took a deep breath, before launching head first to the barrier, giving it a slash with Mugen much like how he did it back in Edo. He found it rather ironic that he was breaking the barrier for the Innocence so he and Tyki could break it, rather than trying to break that barrier the Millennium Earl set himself and how Tyki had gotten in the way of that back in the capital of Japan.

The barrier seemed to disintegrate when it made contact with his katana, revealing the Innocence vulnerable. Kanda walked on over to the glowing item and picked it up from the small table, examining it before turning back to the Noah of Pleasure, sheathing Mugen back in its sheath in the process. He could quite see that the other was amused by something, seeing the smirk on his facial expression and the mirth dancing around in his golden eyes. Kanda gave a soft 'che' before placing the Innocence on the man's outstretched hand, crossing his arms after leaving the glowing item in Tyki's care. It seemed that the other's smirk widened, if that was possible.

"Here Kanda, you destroy it." Tyki said in a monotone voice, grabbing one of Kanda's wrists and placing the Innocence on his open palm. Well, it was more of a test to see if he was capable of being a Noah in general and whether to see what side the boy is willing to take. If there was no hesitation in destroying a piece of Innocence, then the boy would pass. The Noah of Pleasure knew that he couldn't possibly destroy his own Innocence, but it was actually worth to have on their side. Having that would mean Kanda would get twice the power.

It looked as if the younger male was taken aback by the order. He didn't even know how the fuck the Noahs were supposed to destroy a piece of Innocence anyway! On the other hand, some part of Kanda's mind was screaming at him instructions in destroying that accursed item, to never forgive the Innocence, to crush it with undeniable force until it shatters to a million tiny pieces. Going with his instincts, Kanda went ahead and looked to Tyki then back to the Innocence, before an evil smirk overtook his expression, eyes glinting in both wrath and mirth. As soon as that happened, the Japanese teen closed his hand over the Innocence into a tight fist, small sparks of violet coming out of his palm. There he could feel the Innocence breaking down, growing smaller in size until the only thing left of it were small particles that somewhat glowed green in the light. Kanda opened his palm and let the particles fall to the ground, brisk like the way snow falls in the winter.

He heard a satisfied hum from the other Noah, before Kanda turned his gaze over to Tyki, turning back to his usual cross expression. It felt like as if he was possessed by something when he had crushed the Innocence, holding his will and maneuvering it with precise skill. He didn't like that feeling. Not one bit. "Well, our work here is done."

Both the Noahs went ahead and exited out of the abandoned building, seeing some Akuma gathered on the outside when they appeared out in the open. "Noah-sama, the Innocence we sensed was not there. It might have been a false alarm." One of the Akuma said, the others nodding in agreement to prove its point. Tyki only raised an intrigued eyebrow, before shrugging the problem off. "It's fine. We are done with our work here anyway." He said in response before one of the doors to the Ark showed up. Entering into the Ark, Tyki went in first which was then followed by Kanda, the Akuma following after them.

* * *

"Welcome back, Tyki!" Road greeted the Noah of Pleasure along with a power hug, her father Sheryl close to her tail with a very wry smirk. Tyki stood his ground when he found his niece clinging on to him, even as he felt all the wind getting knocked out of his system. Damn can Road give such powerful hugs! He sidestepped for a bit, almost plunging back into the portal if Kanda wasn't standing right behind him in the first place. That he was glad about.

Speaking of the Japanese teen, Kanda was idly scanning the room they currently occupied with his dark golden eyes. It was a large room filled with expensive furnishing, which meant they were inside a rich mansion of some sort. So this was the place the Noah are hiding in? Not that he would be surprised, seeing as they did leave Edo after that battle in the Ark. How uncanny it is that the Order had also moved from their high tower. As much as he anticipated it, the Japanese teen didn't really think the Noah would portray themselves as rich people in the high-class society. Or was this place just some sort of illusion that Road made?

"Nice to see you too Road, Sheryl." Tyki responded in his normally smooth tone, despite having the girl clinging onto him for dear life. Road had released her uncle while taking a step back near her father, peering curiously at the person behind Tyki while Sheryl could only smile rather eerily in return. She noted that it was one of the exorcists, one of Allen-kun's friends, she thought. "So Tyki, you found the new Noah?" She had promptly asked accompanied by a raise of her eyebrow, and a point to Kanda's direction. Sheryl had also taken notice of the exorcist, looking at Kanda in an up and down matter. It was obvious that it was this exorcist who turned into the new Noah, despite that one moment in time where all the other Noah had promptly stopped what they were doing as they sensed something different. It felt like an electric shock that overcame them, before it was gone the moment it came.

Kanda's gaze reverted from the room down to the two Noah looking at him, narrowing his eyes in clear discomfort. He didn't want to talk about such an incident, especially with some part of the Noah. Of course he was known to be antisocial at most times, and this what part of those times. He gazed over to Tyki's direction, sending the man a silent message that was supposed to convey his natural discomfort. Apparently, the Portuguese man had gotten the sign the new Noah of Wrath gave him, and turned to the two curious Noahs. "Why yes. Can't you tell?" The Portuguese man interjected to Road and Sheryl, gaining different reactions from both of them. Road only gave a huff of breath before crossing her arms over her chest while Sheryl on the other hand smirked at Kanda, who in turn glared at him.

"So he is the exorcist Earl was talking about? Hmm..." Road wondered, her golden eyes still focused onto Kanda. The Noah of Wrath could only narrow his eyes more.

"I would guess so." Tyki shrugged, but also added, "Why don't we see the Earl about this? I'm sure he wants to know of the great news." He suggested, reverting away from the questions about what happened with Kanda. He could sense the apparent uneasiness the boy has, what with his dark golden eyes narrowed, his body almost shaking in what could only be anger, which was not much of a good sign for the Noah of Wrath. Besides, all questions could be answered all at once when the family attends dinner later in the day. It was also good to get all questions answered in one go, plus the fact that the others may also have questions of their own. Who knows? Tyki would have thought the others sensed the boy's awakening after they left the scene.

"Actually, he is out in the garden right now." Sheryl stated, pointing with his thumb out the window that oversaw the garden of the mansion.

Both of the Noahs went ahead and averted their gaze over to the place Sheryl was pointing, while Road went ahead and closed the portal. There they saw the balcony over-viewing the whole garden that was filled with gorgeous flowers of every size, shape, and color. Tyki nodded to his brother, before beckoning Kanda to follow him. Sheryl and Road went ahead together and exited before the two did, Road skipping happily while Sheryl was...well, being the same fatherly figure he is.

Tyki noted that the younger teen instantly relaxed when the others had left the room, though he could also see that Kanda was fingering his katana with his right hand almost feverishly, a frown marring his still features. He didn't really blame the male for being rather flustered, seeing as getting an inside look at the base of the enemy would be rather uncomfortable. Besides, Kanda needed to get used to such, seeing as he needed to live in the mansion from now on.

The older male coughed into his fist, snapping the said teen out of his thoughts (the same voice inside his nightmare), which was awarded with a glare at Tyki. "Kanda, get serious about facing the Earl." And Tyki really meant dead serious. "Che." Kanda responded before sauntering after Tyki out of the door and into the large hallways of the mansion. He had to admit, meeting the Millennium Earl about this seems rather ironic. He was supposed to face him in the battlefield, not in the territory of the Noahs themselves! Maybe fate was mocking him behind his back. Might as well go with the flow of things, seeing as if he does act on his own instincts as an exorcist, he could be easily outnumbered by the Noah, plus the Earl himself. That would be a no-go in this kind of situation. He was no fool.

Both of the Noahs walked in silence along the seemingly never-ending hallway, the silence provided filling the tense air around them. Tyki had prompted to smoke a cigarette during the walk, exhaling another breath of smoke into the stale air around. Kanda was, though irritated at the way the other was smoking like some maniac, silent the whole walk, idly fingering Mugen by his hip. Well, at least he felt comfortable with having Mugen by his side rather than having nothing to reassure him. Well, besides Tyki.

....Did he just admit that Tyki can reassure him? No, that was not the case as to why he was being so...clingy to him in the first place. Was he clingy though? Kanda had to admit, he was avoiding any contact with the two other Noahs, but for the Noah of Pleasure, he was sociable with. Was it because he had seen him transform before his own eyes?

Before he had a chance to think further about it, the two exited out a pair of double doors, meeting face to face with the blinding light radiating off the sun. After a few seconds to get his eyes more used to the new lighting, Kanda could faintly see a huge garden in the background, but that wasn't the most significant detail outside. There was the fact there were some chairs and tables arranged on the platform he was currently standing on. It was there that Kanda saw someone unfamiliar with him. He was sitting in the middle chair, overseeing all the other chairs and tables, just like the head of a company. The bellowing curtains were flowing through the breezy wind, trees providing the shadows just enough to hide most of the man's facial features, except for a monocle on his right eye. It was there that he also saw Road and Sheryl conversing with each other at the side.

Tyki made the first move towards the mystery man, "Earl, here is the Noah of Wrath," he said while stepping aside to reveal Kanda from right behind him. He could see the teen instantly tense when he had addressed the man as the Earl, following Kanda's hand till it was fingering his katana very lightly and subtle. He saw that the Earl didn't really seem affected by it, staying in his spot like he was just a few minutes earlier.

"Ah, good work, Tyki-pon. And welcome, brother. I'm glad everyone is present now." The Earl responded in his usual tone, despite taking in his human form. To Kanda, that same greeting seemed rather ironic. He was considered a brother to the Noah now? Wouldn't they think he would turn on them or something like that? Besides, he did have Mugen right now. He knows not to use it in these types of situations where he was outnumbered, plus the fact he didn't know what some of the other Noahs could be capable of. He didn't want to risk his life for that. Kanda only nodded in response to the Earl's words, making indirect eye contact with the Earl just to avoid anymore about that family shit.

Tyki could only bow a bit before settling himself in one of the chairs, the dark-haired teen following his example and sitting on one of the steps of the small set of stairs that led to the actual garden. He was keen on avoiding any other contact with the Noahs until he could get used to it, especially with the Millennium Earl himself. One moment he might find that large sword of the man's pointed to his neck in a matter of seconds. Well, they could reason with him as the Noah of Wrath, more or less. The others didn't seem fazed by it.

"I have to admit, I didn't think it would be the exorcist who did Skin back then." He heard Road give a comment not far from where he sat, huffing out some air in response to that. Not like he expected it himself, anyway! It wasn't his damn fault the memory just drifted to him or something!

"Well, surprises are sure to follow."

"Aww, come on Tyki, stop being so boring by saying that kind of stuff!"

"That was why I said you should marry someone, little brother!"

"Damn it, stop pestering me about marriage, Sheryl! I'll do it when necessary!"

"And I'm saying it is necessary! Think about all the joys in life with a sweet little daughter like Road!"

Kanda felt himself twitch constantly when he heard the others converse so normally like that. He didn't really want to get dragged in that kind of conversation, let alone having to keep his anger in check. Huh, maybe they would understand seeing as they knew him as the Noah of Wrath now?

"Now everyone, calm down. We have to meet up for family dinner soon, right? So Tyki-pon, could you guide Yuu over there to his room and get ready for dinner? It is good to announce the news to the others at one time, right? Besides, we wouldn't want him in his exorcist costume still." He heard the voice of the Millennium Earl out of all the fuss, which ceased in a matter of seconds when the man began to speak. At the sound of his first name, Kanda's head snapped faster than anyone could blink, turning to glare coldly at the Earl, despite not seeing the man's face at all. How the hell did the Earl know his first name?! He also saw Road laugh at how he had managed to glare at them, for what, she didn't exactly know. Sheryl, well, could only look questioningly at Kanda then to the Earl, seeing as he didn't know Kanda's full name yet and the dangers of saying the male's first name. Heck, he didn't catch the boy's name when the Earl was talking at all. Tyki, after muttering "don't call me that, Earl," stood from his chair and sauntered over Kanda, who immediately stood up and left the scene in a hurry, muttering colorful curse words in his native tongue. He didn't care if he was going to get lost in this big mansion! He just wanted to get away from the Earl before he threatens to take Mugen out! Kanda could hear footsteps close behind him, before turning to see Tyki was following him.

As the older man caught up with the Noah of Wrath, Tyki made a move that signaled for him to follow, before going left down a hall filled with doors that had signs in a language Kanda hasn't seen before. For some reason, he was able to read some of the text, not all, but some of them. "Right, this is the hall that is occupied with rooms for all of us. The Earl's room was the very first one we passed, following the number us Noahs were born, or well, our ancestors. Mine is in the front, the third one rather, if you ever need anything or something. Yours is room number eight there." Tyki explained while pointing his finger on a door that had a plaque much like the others, though Kanda could read what the text says, unlike some others. Wrath. So this will be his new room from now on.

As Tyki opened the door, Kanda took in the setting of the room as both of them walked inside. Oddly enough, it was pretty neat despite it having to occupy the holder of Wrath. He could see that the room was a bit bigger than his room back at the Order, just a little bit smaller than Komui's old office, if not for the piles of paper on the ground. There was a fairly large queen-sized canopy bed at the side, a small drawer right next to it. There was also an empty desk right across from it, and a window overseeing the garden outside. There was also another door, probably leading to a bathroom, right next to a large dresser that looked unused for the past couple of months. "So, dinner would be soon. Take this time to change and get used to, Kanda. There are some spare clothes in the closet. Oh, and try to attend dinner. You don't want to avoid dinner." With that, Tyki was about to exit the room when he felt a hand on his wrist, preventing him from moving any farther. His eyes turned down to Kanda, who wore an unreadable expression that he hasn't ever seen on the boy before.

"....I need something from the Order." Kanda asked. The Noah could only sigh at the boy's incompetence.

"You'd have to break in to get it, boy. They would clearly know you are a Noah. I could go get it though, if it's that valuable to you."

"....Fine. After dinner." Kanda huffed, before letting the hand grasping Tyki's wrist loosen and hang idly at his side. The Japanese teen turned back to enter into his new room, surveying the room for all its worth with his two golden eyes. Well, not like it really mattered how it was designed. As long as it has the necessities he needs, he'll be fine. Kanda heard a small click and the door closing shut from behind, sighing as he ran a hand through his dark locks of hair.

* * *

If you find any mistakes, tell me because I wrote the last parts when I was seriously tired. And I just edited some parts in someone's recommendation. I didn't get the last few chapters after the anime and before Wisely woke up the first time I read it. (Too lazy to now.)

Review?


End file.
